


Squee should really become a hermit

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [4]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Murder, You know what to expect, its a squee fanfic, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, He should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squee should really become a hermit

""My name? I am known by many names."

 

These were the first words Todd ever hears from Pepito Diablo. Part of him is sad those hadn't remained the only ones and another part of him is so glad they weren't. Either way he may or may not feel about it, he hears those words again. In fact, he's hearing them now. Pepito stands a few feet away from him, on the other side of the counter as Todd's boss, Simon, glares at him for attempting small talk. In all fairness, it was close to closing time and not a single other person was in the store. It admittedly wasn't the best idea to make a social visit on the clock, but he didn't expect the full brunt of greasy, pork rind smelling breath on the back of his neck in under two seconds.

Pepito hasn't changed much over the years. Sure he got taller and lost some of his baby fat like Todd had, but the same aura of impending damnation was there. He shared the same matte black hair color with Todd, but that was all they had in common. His flattened mohawk of childhood had grown out into a full head of hair. The green tint on his skin was stronger now. His lock was now host to many, many more chains of various thickness. His pin prick horns had elongated into spirals long and sharp enough to impale an eel from one end to the other. And right now, in addition to their preternatural sharpness, the angle of Pepito's slump had their wickedly serrated points aimed at his boss' shiny forehead. 

Todd really hopes that Pepito wouldn't gore or implode his supervisor. He really needs this job and the last few times a boss had been exploded they didn't bump Todd up the ladder to replace him. It was almost a shame, Todd thinks fleetingly as Pepito judged if Simon deserved to live. If the death of his boss resulted in a promotion every time, then he would be a CEO, and all thanks to Pepito.  
The pause only lasted a moment despite the twenty minutes it felt like. Pepito rakes his eyes over Simon once more before turning back to Todd. 

"Well, Amigo," Pepito begins with amusement. Todd looks up at him and shudders because nothing good has ever come of a sentence started with that. "At least you're consistent with the type of souls you attract. I have not seen one so ready to mutilate the flesh of human beings since your neighbor moved away. "

Todd attempts to stifle his squeak and only fails a little bit. Todd turns himself slowly towards Simon. He always hopes that Pepito is lying to him when he says things like that. He's the Prince of Lies! So how come he's never lying when Todd hopes he is? Pepito never seems to lie about murderers trying to get close to him and he seems to have continued this trend, because that looks a lot like Simon is reaching for a large mallet. Pepito reaches over the counter and drags Todd over it by the shoulder just as Simon swings. Todd's never sure if he feels more fright in these situations when he's with a murderer or when Pepito has him dangling about a foot and a half off the ground. 

Pepito forgoes letting go of him and instead tucks him under his arm like a box of terrified burritos. He can feel his ribs starting to ache under the strain of Pepito's grasp. A glance upwards reveals that Pepito's earlier amusement had soured his face into a look of contempt without end. Movement from behind the counter draws Todd's attention back to Simon. Simon's head is dripping grease like he dunked himself in a fryer. His eyes were wide with murderous rage and his mouth foamed. Todd could barely decide who he was more afraid of.

The terrified indecision only lasts a split second before Simon starts jerking and shrieking. Steam flows out of his mouth as his skin starts melting off his bones and falls on the floor in bloody strips. He seems to unravel like a poorly made doll. Simon's wailing didn't cover up the wet smack of skin as it slid off in gooey chunks. The revealed flesh and organs then start the same process until Simon is just a puddle of steaming blood and viscera. A distant part of him that sounds like the voice of his old teddy bear, Shmee, bemoans the loss of another superior and with him Todd's job. A less distant, more present part of him is horrified and in shock.

Pepito, the Antichrist, the son of Satan, the Altarboy of Doom, is currently a lot less horrified and a lot more satisfied. He radiated it with his smug smirk and would scream it from the roof tops if he felt like it. He didn't need to though, because Todd was right here and could see it on Pepito's face just fine. Todd could feel his hair greying. He would probably be fully grey by the time his eighteenth birthday rolled around in three months. If he lived that long.

"Ah, another soul damned." Pepito sets Todd down on the counter right besides a semisolid chunk of Simon's thick neck. He bent over and stuck both his hands into the puddle of liquified manager. Todd averted his eyes as quickly as he could and began trying not the hyperventilate. He swished them around before clenching and drawing out what looked like a small ghost, covered in tar. It sobbed and moaned as Pepito stuffed it in his back pocket casually. Todd heaved in large gulps of air in an attempt to not faint.

"Come on, Squee. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Pepito then strolled over to the door. Todd let himself down, careful to avoid stepping in Simon, and scrambled to escape the smell of sulfur and human agony. 

Pepito held the door open for him and flipped the sign to "Closed" on the way out.


End file.
